Palutena's Little Helper?
by Cimar of Turalis
Summary: On his favorite holiday of the year, Pit is given the gift and being Cupid for a day and told to help bring love to the Smash Mansion. Sounds easy, right? Only if a certain author lets him do his job! For PitFTW & Golfers Valentines Day contest.


**Cimar: Just a fun little story about the Smash Mansion on Valentine's Day for Golfer's and PitFTW's contest...and how who should never trust an author with Cupid's bow and arrows. I also included both PitFTW and Golfer's characters in the story to make the plot a little better. (And NO I am not sucking up to the judges!!! I asked them if I could and they said yes.)**

**Link: What harm could come from including authors though?**

**Cimar: Um, yeah....just read it and find out.**

* * *

The young boy skipped down the hallway, sometimes fluttering a foot or two before taking up again his happy stride. He skipped down the hall, jumping up and over the second story railing, allowing his wings to glide him to a gentle landing below. Today was going to be a great day.

After all, it was Valentine's Day.

Pit walked over to the plush, velvety sofa, leaning over the shoulders of two of his friends. He smiled then waved at the Hylian couple who sat absorbed in each other's eyes as they whispered words of their undying love softly to each other. After several moments of going unnoticed, he walked out onto the patio, absorbing the brilliant rays of the sun as the shone down upon him. He let his wings unfold, allowing the sunbeams to send shivers of warmth through them to his body.

It was a magnificent day.

He walked through the gardens, tiptoeing and sometimes flying over the happy couples that sat on the randomly placed benches here and there. Mario and Peach were sitting nestled in a corner near a large fountain, the princess playing with the portly plumber's mustache as he read her a Valentine's Day poem he had written for her. Fox and his girlfriend Krystal were out playing basketball at the opposite end of the gardens. Pit stopped to watch them for a moment, intrigued as always by the sport. He had been forbidden to play after just one game. What fun was it, he had insisted, that he shouldn't be able to fly over to the basket and drop the ball in the hoop? As he watched, he saw how closely Fox was guarding Krystal from making a shot, when, in an instant, Fox moved forward, lighting placing his lips on hers. The female fox dropped the ball in surprise, which Fox quickly grabbed with a smile as he ran down the court towards the goal. Barely making it past the half-point line, he was thrown to the ground as Krystal tackled him from. They rolled on the ground for a while before Pit thought it was time to move on as they began kissing each other.

Back in the mansion, he found Marth and his fiancé Sheeda in the kitchen, with Sheeda trying to teach Marth how to bake chocolate chip cookies. Pit let out a laugh when the cookies came out the consistency of charcoal. Marth's face went a violent red as the angels laughs echoed in his ears. As he was about to push the kid out of the kitchen, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and a soft voice in his ear that calmed him immediately. Sheeda giggled as she guided Marth back to baking while Pit left to visit the rest of the mansion. He passed quickly by two people huddled deep into one of loveseats in the corner of main living room. He recognized the secretive whispering coming from that direction belonging to Samus and Golfer.

Pit felt another smile creep upon his face as he heard a suppressed giggle as the author turn smasher the bounty hunters hand stroke through his hair. Golfer had barely been in the mansion for two months, and yet in the first week he had managed to tame the wildest heart in the mansion. Pit let them be, passing them by as he heading up the stairs to his room. So far, he had seen most everyone who was left in the mansion somewhere on the grounds.

He shut his door behind him, letting the sunlight flooding through his open window fill him with warmth. For a February, it was quite warm outside, making this Valentine's Day even better than last year's.

"Hello Pit."

The young angel stiffened. He turned slowly around, staring into the face of someone he knew very well.

"Palutena"

The goddess smiled down at Pit while enveloping him in a quick embrace. She let go, her smile still etched into her face.

"I have a mission for you to do today."

"Today?"

"Yes, today," she laughed. "Don't worry; I think you will enjoy it."

"Whatever you ask, your wish is my command."

Palutena laughed, a merry sound that instantly lifted Pit's spirits even higher. "Optimism has always been a good trait of yours."

"So….what is your wish for me to do?"

Palutena smiled at the young angel. She nodded, closing her eyes while holding her hands out in front of her. A bright golden glow began filling the room as two objects appeared within her outstretched hands. As the light dissipated, Pit saw a golden bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"But, I already have arrows," he responded, befuddled by her gift.

"No, no, no," she giggled. "These are even more special than your equipment. These are only brought out on one day out of the year."

Pit's eyes widened as a smile grew across his face. "Do you mean that is…?"

"Cupid's bow and arrows," she finished for him. Palutena lowered her head, "He….had an accident yesterday so he is unable to complete his job today so I am asking if you can handle the job for today. All you have to do is aim it at a person when they are looking into their love's face."

"Of course I can!" Pit yelped as he grabbed the bow and quiver, slinging the latter across his back. "I'll get right on it."

With that he sped out of his room to the merry laughter of Palutena who watched him go.

"I really hope this doesn't end up too badly."

*

"Have I told you that you were beautiful?"

"Only about a hundred times today, and two hundred times yesterday."

"Oh, it seems like I'm slipping my love."

A soft giggle came from the bounty hunter as she squeezed the author in her arms.

Pit watched the couple from the balcony above them, watching them with eagerness.

"My first couple," he whispered. "I better do a good job for Palutena." He drew back the bow, aiming carefully at the shoulder of Samus. He closed one eye, pulling the drawstring back while holding his breath. A second later he let go, and watched in satisfaction as the arrow hit its target. The arrow burst into a cloud of hearts, covering the couple with a shower of red and pink.

"Yes!" Pit shouted, leaping into the air in excitement. He looked over the balcony at the couple, waiting for a response from his arrow. After several moments, he smile turned to a frown.

"Did it not work?"

He pulled another arrow from the quiver, eyeing it carefully before drawing the bowstring back to its full extent.

_Maybe I didn't pull it back enough…._

"Hey Pit."

The angel yelped, leaping into the air as the arrow flew haphazardly, shattering a window and speeding into the back courtyard.

"Oh, Psyche…it's you."

The author's eyebrow shot up. "Who else were you expecting?"

The angel began to blush. "Palutena actually."

The surprise was evident on the authors face.

"Why are you expecting her?"

"Well, um…." He scratched the back of his head. "She gave me Cupid's bow and arrows since he couldn't do his job today and I hit Samus with an arrow but nothing happened."

Psyche burst into laughter. "That's because they can't fall any more in love than they already are."

"Oh…."

"Can you give me the bow, I want to try."

"I can't…."

"Come on, just once?"

"Well…."

Psyche pouted her lips, giving the angel the best impression of a sad looking puppy dog. The angel wilted under the pressure.

"Alright, just once," he responded, handing over the bow and quiver.

"Haha, yes! Now I can _really_ have some fun."

"Wait, what?"

Pit watched in horror as Psyche sprinted off down the stairs aiming an arrow at Zelda who was looking into a mirror on the wall. He jumped off the balcony as the arrow sped from the bow, hitting Zelda just as Pit landed on the ground in front of Golfer and Samus, startling the couple from their happy requiem.

"No!"

The arrow burst into another cloud of hearts as Zelda gave a startled gasp. Link was at her side in a flash, holding onto her shoulders as she let out another gasp.

"Are you alright?" Link asked quickly. Zelda's hand went out to the mirror, caressing her image in it tenderly.

"I'm…so beautiful."

"Huh?"

"It works!" Psyche yelled as she leapt through the broken window and into the backyard as Pit ran after her. He passed Link on the way out, who was tearing up as he tried pulling Zelda away from kissing the mirror.

"Psyche, please stop!" the angel yelled as he sprinted after the author.

"You're going to have to catch me!" she yelled over her shoulder as she did a quick front flip over the fountain in the middle of the garden. On the other side, she found Mario in a heated discussion with Bowser while Peach stood behind Mario, yelling at both of the smashers to stop arguing.

"Perfect," Psyche whispered while grinning wickedly. She pulled another arrow from the quiver and let it fly towards Mario, who was staring angrily at Bowser.

In an explosion of pink and red, the plumber's expression changed in an instant. His eyes were replaced by beating hearts as he leapt at Bowser, embracing him in a tight, Italian hug.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Bowser roared as he pried the plumber off his body.

"What's wrong Mario?" Peach whimpered as she placed her hand tenderly on his shoulder. He shrugged her off as he made a desperate leap at Bowser, who avoided it by running away.

"But-a Bowser, I love-a you!"

Pit turned around one of the hedges in the garden and screeched to a stop.

"What on earth…."

In front of him, Bowser had climbed to the top of the fountain, looking like a cheesy King Kong impression as he swatted at the plumber leaping up at him.

"Get away from me!" Bowser roared in panic as he swatted at the plumber. "Peach, save me! Save me!"

Pit turned his attention to his left where he saw Peach weeping in a corner of the garden.

"Psyche! Please stop!" he wailed as he sprinted past the threesome and down the path where he saw the author sprinting ahead of him towards the sports complex.

As he rounded the final corner of the garden, he was greeted to arguing, shooting and weird muffled noises from the basketball court. His jaw dropped open as he stared in horror at Psyche who was laughing her head off, pointing towards the threesome on the basketball court. Where before Fox and Krystal had been making out, now Fox and Falco were trying their best to hug each other with a very angry Krystal in between them, her teeth bared at the author.

"I don't know what you did kid, but you are so dead!" she growled.

"I don't think so," Psyche muttered, her hand stroking her chin. "Only smashers could try that." Krystals face began turning bright red as she debated on whether to kill the author or keep her friends from making out.

"Don't worry," Pit said as he rushed past Krystal, "I'll get her."

"You better," she snarled as Fox finally got a grip around one of Falco's wings and began kissing it. Pit turned back towards Psyche who had not wasted any time in racing off towards another part of the mansion. Luckily enough for Pit, she was running straight for the garage, a place that had only one entrance, or exit in this case.

_I've got you now_, Pit thought as he slowed his sprint to a slower jog, gagging somewhat when he walked past Captain Falcon caressing his car a little _too_ much for the angels comfort.

_I've really got to stop that girl…._

The door opened with a soft creak as Pit crept into the garage as stealthily as he could. He was somewhat hopeful that he could make her believe he had lost her trail, although it was doubtful he could pull a miracle like that off with just creeping into the garage. The lights were dimmed to a point where the young angel could barely make out the colors of the vehicles as he passed them by. Passing by Fox's arwing, he stopped, pausing momentarily as he saw a shadow flirt across the back wall of the garage. A tiny smile pulled at the edges of his cheeks as he bent low to the ground and started shuffling towards where the shadow disappeared.

His efforts in stealth paid off when he spied a pair of shoes on the opposite side of the bus the smashers used as transportation. The rickety old school bus with peeling yellow paint was great for carrying all of the smashers as each had a seat to themselves; however, today, it was perfect for catching the crazy author. Even better, only the tips of the shoes were visible under the low riding bus, meaning that she was trying to watch through the windows to spot him.

_See's going to see me alright _he thought as he opened his wings to their full extent while crouching low to the ground. He pulled together his energy, leaping into the air, allowing his wings to lift him up and over the bus. The angel somersaulted midair, catching sight of the author giving him a mortified stare and a sudden gasp as he landed right behind her.

"The bow please?" he demanded, his right hand held in front of him while tapping his foot angrily.

The author stared at him for a moment before her shoulders caved and her lips let out a quick burst of air.

"Fine…." she muttered, shoving the bow into his outstretched hand.

"And the arrows."

She shot him an angry glare as she handed the projectiles over as well, muttering under her breath as the angel pulled the weapons from her grasp.

"I thought you said I could try," she pouted.

"Yeah, I did say that," the angel exploded. "But that was before I knew you would go insane with it. Now look at the mess that I have to try and take care of," he roared, waving his hand in the direction of the smash mansion. "Palutena trusted me with this and now everyone in the mansion has gone berserk!"

The angel groaned as he placed his hands to his face.

"And it's all my fault…."

He slowly slid down the side of the bus, his hands massaging his temples slowly.

"What am I going to say to Palutena now…."

"Tell me what?"

The angels eyes opened wide as he quickly went to a kneeling position, not wishing to make eye contact with his beloved friend.

"I'm sorry, Palutena…I failed in following your orders. Now everything is a mess and Valentine's Day is ruined and it's all my fault, and, and,"

Pit blubbered on until he heard laughter.

"Uh, Palutena?" he gulped, raising his eyes to see why she was laughing. Instead, his mouth dropped to the floor as he fell onto his back. In front of him stood Psyche, holding up a small instrument to her mouth with her laughter ringing into it.

"Wow, you are so gullible Pit," the author giggled as she lowered the voice changer, altering her voice back to its normal saucy tone.

"But, but…" Pit whimpered as he imitated a turtle trying to get off of his back and onto his feet.

"Got you pretty good didn't I," she responded, sending him a quick wink and a bright smile.

"You mean to tell me that…it was you all along?"

"Yep."

The angel gawked at her.

"And the arrows…and the bow too?"

The author nodded her head slowly.

"So everyone that you hit with an arrow…."

"Was in on the gag," Psyche finished for him, beaming him a smile while holding back laughter. "Although," she smiled devilishly, her thin smile flashing an even thinner line of white in between, "I "m pretty sure that Fox and Falco were enjoying their close company a little too much."

"That wasn't funny," Pit groaned as he folded his arms across his chest, pouting on the ground. "I thought I was actually doing some good today."

"You have," Psyche shrugged nonchalantly. "Just, not in the way you thought you were."

Pit chucked an arrow at her, which exploded in a cloud of pink and red hearts that fluttered down around his head as he got up from the ground. Psyche just laughed at him.

"Come on, you know those don't work," she laughed, lending out a hand to help him up. Instead of helping him up, Pit instead pulled her towards him, with both landing in a rough heap on the ground.

"No," Pit grinned as he pulled Psyche next to him. "But that is just because I couldn't love you any more than I already do."

Pit's lips reached towards hers while both ignored the small, flashing red light near the ceiling.

*

"Can I see," came a voice from behind the crowd of people watching the video camera.

"You're not old enough Toony, and besides, you shouldn't be watching this anyways."

The smashers gathered around the television display, watching Pit and Psyche talking to each other, holding each other in a tighter embrace than even Golfer and Samus or Link and Zelda could ever manage.

"This is so cute," Peach giggled while holding onto Mario's hand. "And that was kind of fun doing what Psyche asked us to do." Several groans came from the assembled audience.

"That's just because you didn't have to kiss a mirror," Zelda muttered,

"Or a car, even if it is awesome," Falcon chimed in.

"Or try to kiss your best friend," Fox grumbled, glaring at the screen. "I don't know why I ever agreed to this in the first place."

"I don't know," Falco quipped. "I think that was kind of fun."

The room went deathly silent as all eyes turned towards the human/bird hybrid. Several minutes passed by in silence as nobody took their eyes off of him.

"What?" he asked. "It was fun."

Krystal's eyes bulged as Fox made a gurgling sound as he fainted backwards onto the ground.

"At least we know never to invite Falco to do anything like this again," Samus grumbled as she flicked off the monitor to the computer. "Come on, let's break up their little party in the garage before anyone else decides to say something stupid."

A beeping sound filled the air as Mr. Game and Watch said something in his binary language.

"Too late," Ike answered. "And I thought we would have lasted more than three seconds this time."

"But you didn't even understand what he said," Marth chimed in.

"Don't need to, I just know it was stupid. Now let's go wish Palutena and her little cupid a happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**Cimar: Ok, the ending was cheesy, but, I couldn't find a good way to end it. So I just made fun of G&W. If you liked it, let me know although I feel like it is made of swiss cheese. I think swiss cheese was a mistake when they first made it....**

**Link: You mean like you giving Toon Link that triple chocolate, double fudge brownie sundae last week?**

**Cimar: I was hoping you had forgotten about that....**

**Link: He ate his own hat...while wearing it.**

**Cimar: Yeah...that. Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
